Power Rangers Dino shield
by Steelredwolf
Summary: A boy finds a strange crystal that grants him the ability to become a power ranger. With the assistance of the Dino rangers he is on a mission to save his home world out of the clutches of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers universe, any oc's that you come across are my own creations

"Zedreck! Get up, time to move!" a voice echoes through the house, inside a room a teenage boy, near adult to be precise, lounged, the boy had spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, black jeans and a neckless containing a metallic dragon wrapped around a ruby hung around his neck. He stood from his bed, slung a backpack filled with luggage across his shoulder and smiled

"Coming Mother!" he replied with a yell, making sure he would be heard from anywhere around the house. He exited his childhood room and thundered down the stairs, unable to contain his excitement, only to find his mother, Hayley Ziktor, standing besides the front door. Walking out the door behind his mother, Zedreck gazed at his childhood home nostalgically before heading to the car and tossing his luggage in the back.

"are you excited for your first day?"

"Nope" Zedreck replied sarcastically, before childlike glee overtook him "let's go" he exclaims, making his mother chuckle and start the car, as they exited the street Zedreck couldn't help but think

"this is going to be an awesome day".

But he was wrong. The second his mother left he met a boy named Ethan, they actually got along quite well, but to his surprise, Ethan suddenly pulled out an umbrella, as Ethan held the umbrella above them, sprinklers suddenly erupted from the ground and soaked those in the surrounding area. Later he found himself sat around Ethan, a football player and a blond girl, bored out of his mind he put his headphones in and lost himself to the music. Until, that is, Ethan tapped him in the shoulder

"let's go buddy, we've got to go with Dr Oliver" Zedreck sighed in annoyance, stowed his headphones, and followed Ethan to wherever he was supposed to be.


	2. Day of the Dino part 1

**i do not own Power Rangers I only own my OC**

That's weird" Dr Oliver mutters, approaching the closed museum, Zedreck grew curious and followed the man, ignoring the other teens

"what's up?" he asked, noting the sign before them

"it should be open" Dr Oliver explained, gesturing to the door in annoyance before turning his gaze towards Zedrick.

"Sorry dude. It sounded like you really wanted to visit this place. Do you think they found some new fossil?" Dr Oliver continues to frown before shaking his head

"You know what. Don't worry about it, you guys go look for fossils and I'll cancel detention for a week" Zedreck smiles and leaves before Dr Oliver could change his mind

**(Dino Thunder)**

Zedreck trailed behind the other three who joined him in detention as they entered the forest. He had been able to interact with them in the car ride over, along with Ethan there was another boy named Connor and a girl named Kira.

"Hey ever heard of that guy who was hiking up here and fell down a giant sinkhole" Ethan asks, striking up a conversation, Zedreck looks around uneasily and pays extra care to his footing

"Must have missed that one" Kira replies with a shrug, unconcerned

"Oh come on it was in all urban legends websites" Ethan argues, Zedreck glared at him, annoyed that he had believed him

"Dude you know this isn't computer club right" Connor drawled, Zedreck frowned at the tone, but stayed silent

"Oh? I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web" Zedreck knew this was going to lead to a confrontation. As he turned around to walk away, he heard a scream, he spun towards the group only to find them missing, and a giant sinkhole in their place.

Looking over the edge, he stifles a laugh as Connor attempts to be a hero by climbing up the side, only to fail.

Ethan looks up and spots Zederick

"dude, go get help!" he calls, Zederick nods

"on it" Zederick yells, backtracking, however, before he gets far the ground gives way under him and he lands in an undignified heap in the sinkhole, Connor helps him stand

"what do we do now?" Ethan asks

"no idea" Zederick shrugs

"hey guys, look at this!" Kira yells from the other side of the sinkhole, all three of them make their way over to see the mouth of a cave, looking back at the ledge Connor shrugs

"can't go back, may as well go forward" eventually everyone agrees and they enter the cave.

**(Dino Thunder)**

After what seems like ages walking through the cave they were annoyed to note that they were still trapped, as they continued Kira started to sing quietly to herself, Zedreck started nodding his head to it. That was until Connor interrupted,

"Babe could you keep it down, we're trying to stay focus" Connor said Kira gave him an incredulous look before turning

"did you just call me babe" she asked before turning to Zedreck and Ethan, "did he just call me babe?!"

"I don't know I wasn't listening, I was still grooving to your tune" Ethan said as she turned to Zedreck

"he did and nice song" Zedreck smiled

Kira walked up to Connor who looked at her confused

"What? just chill out, why don't you?" Connor try to say but was cut off by Kira

"Listen meat head, my name is Kira, maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you can remember" she told Connor before walking away with Zedreck following suit trying to make sure no one went missing in the caves.

**(Dino Thunder)**

"this screams "Jurassic park" to me" Kira said as the four examined a prehistoric fossil

"this will get us out of detention forever!" Connor cheered as Zedreck shrugged

"or we could be rich, imagine what the museum would pay for it" he said, all three heads turn towards him in surprised

"What?" He asked confused but they shake their heads, Connor grabs a hold of it and pulls, but instead of separating the thing it moves revealing an opening.

"Whoa" Zedreck whispered breathless, in awe of the room and the incredible technology within

"I could make a crazy video in here" Kira grins, sizing up the room

"Whoa this must be like the mother ship for you, dude" Connor chuckled, patting Ethans arm

"Normally, I would be insulted, but when your right, your right" Ethan agreed, a twinkle in his eye

Zederick was in awe of the place as he was admiring the room, he caught a glimpse of Connor attempting to take a red gem that lay on a steaming rock

"Dude" Connor looked at him, "seriously bad move, what happens if whoever owns this place comes back and sees those gems are gone?" he frowns at Connor as he approached with the others in tow

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric" Connor scoffs, determined

"Which one, the gems or the steaming rock I really couldn't tell" Zedreck sniped smirking as Connor glared, Zedreck looked at the gems, a red, a blue, a yellow and an orange gem, Zedreck tuned the others out as he looked at the orange gem.

He sighed, he knew he was going to be a hypocrite for this, but he couldn't' dismiss the call of the gem, he extended his arm to pick up the gem as did the others, Conner gave him a smug look as they each grabbed their own

"Zip it" Zederick cut off the snide comment before it came and walked off with them following him.

**(Dino Thunder)**

"This way!" Ethan shouted gleefully running towards the exit

"Ethan slow down" Zedreck called as they all exited the cave, they looked around and saw nothing but trees

"A compass. We need a compass. Does anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked

"Sorry bud, I guess none of us had a compass" Zedreck sighs irritated that they were still in the forest, a sudden gust of wind blew which to Zedreck felt rather ominous

"What was that?" Ethan asked to which Kira responded

"it's just the wind"

"'just the wind'. Yeah right, a wind that felt very odd, definitely" Zedreck said sarcastically as a portal opened up from the sky and dropped creatures with blades for hands.

Zedreck stared wide eyes at the creatures

"Hey Ethan, anything on urban legends websites about this guys?" Zedreck started backing up to his friends as he was a bit ahead of them

"Nope"

"Don't...move." Connor whispered to them,

"Oh, shut it Connor you just want them to eat me first!" Zedreck glared at Connor before turning back,

"New plan -RUN!" Ethan ran with Zedreck closely behind him

"on this we can agree"

**(Dino Thunder)**

"Oh really" Zedreck complained as he was separated from the group and running in another direction with those things following, he looked back briefly to see the things getting further away, but then he tripped on something and fell and hit the ground with a grunt.

He rolled on to his back and saw a claw coming down on him,

"Oh!" Zedreck pulled his arms up to cover his face to feel...nothing,

"Huh?" He looked to see a orange energy barrier blocking the claw, " huh what do ya now" he says before back handing the claw which to his surprise he saw the creature spin a full 360 and landed right next to him.

He rolled away as the creatures tried to grab him, he immediately stood up and grabbed what felt like a good strong stick

"Ok get ready for a beating of life times you fu- this is not a stick!" Zedreck realized when he pulled out a log

"uh, hey here you guys go" Zedreck throws the log at them, as they were tumbling over the log, Zedreck makes a run for it.

"Over here!" Ethan called out as the group met up

"you guys ok?" he asked

"Yeah. Do you realize how much I love detention" Ethan smiled so did Zedreck, that is until…

"Hey!" They look to see Dr Oliver, they quickly put away their gems as he came closer

"Are you guys alright" he asks, Zedreck quickly answered

"Yup, no fossils though"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Zedreck narrowed his eyes in fake confusion

"Why would you ask that?"

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Connor ask obviously trying to cover up what happened.

"Uh...they're still working on the kinks out. We better get you guys back. Come on" Dr Oliver nods head in a direction and begins to walk, as he was ahead of them Kira spoke up

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?"

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVD's, you want to know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head"

"Even I know that" Connor scoffs after Ethan finishes, before Zedreck could respond Dr Oliver called out

"Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah we're coming" Zedreck says walking after him with the others following suit.

**(Dino Thunder)**

"Okay, so we all agree no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what" Connor told the three,

"I can do better than that," she gives Connor her gem, "i'm out, just forget I was here, and I'll do the same" before Ethan can say anything Zedreck cuts him off

"Are you insane!" Zedreck frowns

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira growled out with a glare

"Creatures come through a portal in the sky and attacked us, what if the gem was the reason you weren't sliced to pieces" Zedreck pointed out

"That must have been a coincidence" she replied dismissively

"My ass it was! They came in knowing we had this" Zedreck argued animatedly

"Oh yeah, if you're so clever then how?!" she demands

"How am I supposed to know?!" he scoffs

"You know what I give up!" Kira shouts walking away.

Zedreck sighs before looking at the other two who were watching him, amused

"What?"

"Dude, it so obvious that you're crushing on her like crazy" Ethan snickers

"Like hell I am!" he denies

"Well you did compliment on her singing" Connor adds with a shrug

"That was me being friendly, I only met her today!" He counters

"Awe" the two said and Connor put a hand on Zedreck shoulder,

"Dude, your hopelessly in love with her" Zedreck glared at them, his face beat red

"That's it" Zedreck was about to punch Connor but a noise sounded and distracted them they turn to the direction and saw Kira get grabbed by the creatures, they ran towards the commotion, but were too late, the creatures teleported away with her, leaving only her bag.

**(Dino Thunder)**

"When the hell did you get a car?" Zedreck asks from the backseat as that went around a corner,

"Not very important right now" Connor says before asking Ethan where they were going

"Uh, Dr Oliver's…"

"What's he going to do?"

"I agree with him Ethan" Zedreck agreed, What's he going to do?

"He's a dinosaur guy, these things are dinosaurs, sort of" Ethan explained, Zedreck raised an eyebrow,

"Really?"

"have you got any better ideas" Ethan challenged, Zedreck shrugs, he's got him there.

"Alright, so, where does he live?" Connor interrupts the conversation the two were having, Ethan types at something Zedreck couldn't see until he responded with

"1992 Valencia Road"

"That's in the woods" Zedreck mentions as they drove in its direction.

**(Dino Thunder)**

"Nice place" Zedreck complimented at the scenery before getting out of the muscle car and going to the front door and knocked, no answer

"Knock again" Connor said and Zedreck knocked again, no answer once more, Zedreck sighed and grabbed the handle and to his surprise and everyone's it opened

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked him

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Connor's question was better, why would he?

They split up and searched the house before surprisingly meeting up at the last unchecked room

"Dr Oliver?" Connor called, as they went through the room, Zedreck looked at the shelf and saw fossils and books before hearing Connor say

"Man, check it out" he said reaching for a skeleton figure of a t-rex,

"Hey, remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan stop him

"Dude, the guy's a teacher not…" he was cut off when he pulled at the jaws and an opening leading downwards, "batman" he finishes his eyes wide.

The three made their way down the steps before seeing a very familiar place

"This is the same place" Ethan whispered and Zedreck nodded looking around

"Are you freaking out right now?" Connor asked

"Who isn't?" Zedreck nervously looked around

"If you're looking for extra credit" they turn to see their teacher, "you're in the wrong place" the three of them look at each other, they were in deep trouble now.


	3. Day of the Dino part 2

**i do not own power rangers besides the OC In it and I am so sorry! I've been meaning to get back to this one but I've been caught up on The Walker series, so as I already said I am so sorry**

* * *

"What are we looking for again Dr O?" Zedreck asked as they were driving on the road in search of Kira,

"A portal that's invisible" his teacher told him, Zedreck groaned, great there looking for a portal that's invisible, fun times.

Zedreck didn't pay much attention to the conversation cause,

1) his bored

2) his looking for a invisible portal that has one of his friends in it with those creepy dinos.

As they came upon a fork road Ethan turned to them,

"How are going to find her is not Like she's gonna fall out of the sky"

"Sometimes I wished that buddy" Zedreck sighed with annoyance to Ethan, to everyone's sudden surprise a portal opened up and Kira fell through and landed on the bonnet of the cheep before slowly looking at them.

Zedreck looked up and down... he needs to wish more in his life!

Zedreck leapt out of the cheep with Connor and Ethan to help Kira off the car,

"What the heck happened?" Zedreck asked as he helped her off,

"I don't know, all I know is i was being chased by franken-Lizard and here I am" Kira explained as Zedreck frowned, Franken- Lizard?

"Well we were about to come to your rescue" Ethan said,

"We'll good job showing up when I don't need you anymore" Kira sarcastically told, well isn't she unappreciated of their attempt.

Just then a robot showed up with more of those creepy lizards, Zedreck grinned and looked at Kira before opening his mouth,

"are we sure about that? Cause it looks like your new found friends came over to say hey"

"shut it!" Kira growled as Zedreck merely rolled his eyes with a smirk as the robot and the Tyranno-drones approached them but Dr O came between them and the small army.

"looks like Mesagog has found a new goon to do his dirty work" Dr O said towards the bot unfazed by the troop of Tyranno- drones behind it,

"you are not worthy to speak my masters name, come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!" Zedreck frowned, not at the robots offer, it was the way he spoke about it's master towards his teacher, it suggested that it knew something the doctor didn't, what was it?

"How about, no" Dr Oliver said and the battle began with an uproar from the robot and Tyranno-drones.

Zedreck went towards a little pathway that's covered in tiny rocks before throwing a punch at a Tyranno-drones face which made him hear metal bending as the drone fell backwards only to make way for a drone to land a lucky kick that made him take a couple of steps back before hitting something behind him, Zedreck snapped his head around and saw Ethan.

"Oh! Hey bud, how's your day?" Zedreck asks before swiping his leg to kick a drone on the side before grabbing one drone's claw and flipping it over him making it land on it's back as Zedreck lifted his leg before stomping and crushing the drone's head,

"has anyone ever told you you're brutal?" Ethan asks as he blocked a swipe from two drones before punching them both in the gut before pulling them to the ground with a solid thud,

"only in games, my books or conversations about giant monster films" Zedreck told Ethan while powering up his right arm with pulsing orange aura as he formed a fist and swung at a very unfortunate drone that got send flying into the others as a wave of orange energy spread.

Zedreck then felt something trying to hit him on the back, he turns to see one last drone, Zedreck's brows arched downwards in absolute anger, he hates it when people or something tries to surprise him.

"Oh big mistake pal" Zedreck growled before charging his left arm with the same aura like energy before upper cutting the drone sending it into the air before it lay down motionless on the ground,

"okay remind me not to mess with you in the future" Zedreck turns to see Ethan's face that's torn between fear and surprise, Zedreck chuckles at this before saying,

"noted" which caused the two to laugh and headed back to the others.

* * *

"_Run Zedreck!, RUUUUN!"_

Zedreck woke up in a pile of sweat while breathing heavily as his wide, terrified blue eyes searched the room for anything off before sighing in relief before looking at the clock which read "6:00 a.m" with an emotionless expression before laying down with a torn expression that reflected sadness, that was the third time that nightmare came.

Where there was nothing but darkness with a voice that called out to him to run, why?, What is this dream? And why does the voice sound so familiar to him

Zedreck sighs before getting up and wears his usual clothing before placing the pendant around his neck and heads off to down stairs.

* * *

Within class Zedreck is drawing, Zedreck usually does this when his bored out of his mind,

"Hey bud" Zedreck looked up from his drawing and saw Ethan seating down next to him,

"Hi, what's up?" Zedreck greeted with a smile as he packed his things away,

"Nothing much just a Halo 2 coming out" the moment Ethan mentioned that Zedreck whirled around, facing him with utter intense excitement coming out of his eyes,

"When?" Zedreck questioned as Ethan chuckled,

"This November, a big fan?"

"Who wouldn't be!?" Zedreck squealed with child like joy making Ethan laugh.

Just as the two were about to continue to talk the room shaked and the skies darkened, the two shot from their chairs and made their way with Kira and Connor to Dr Oliver.

"Okay Dr Oliver this would be a good time for a chat" Kira advised as their teacher looked at them,

"No time, if Mesagog revived the Bio-zords we gotta act fast, come on" Dr O told leading the way,

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan said sarcastically as Zedreck looked at him and shrugged,

"Guess we gotta find out" before running off with the others to follow Dr Oliver

* * *

"So this mechanical dinosaurs they your friends?" Kira questions Dr Oliver as the group made their way down to Dr O's lab,

"Bio-zords, fusion replicants, using actual dinosaur DNA for their neurofunctions" he answers.

"Wait, let me guess, you helped build them" Ethan said sarcastically,

"And you didn't think of making a dinosaur themed park, what is wrong with you?" Zedreck questioned looking surprised before everyone looked at him with a raised brow,

"... I'm going to shut up now" Zedreck chuckles as Dr Oliver sighs,

"Yes I did, but right now we- I mean, _you_ have to tame them"

"I'll B.B.L. If it's all the same to you" Ethan said as Oliver frowned,

"What's that mean?"

"Be back later" Ethan answered before turning to walk away but only to be block by Zedreck

"Ethan, buddy, can you really stomach the fact that you could've saved millions of life's and decided not to?, Cause I think you couldn't" Zedreck questioned with a serious expression while looking at Ethan.

Ethan stared back at Zedreck before sighing in agreement as Zedreck smiles and wraps his arm around Ethan shoulder,

"Fine, but you drag me into this" Ethan pointed at Zedreck as smiled widely,

"Hey I'll be with you guys every step of the way" before turning to Dr O and nod and so did he before walking behind them,

"Ever since I've found the Dino gems, I made these just in case we need to harness their power" he explained showing a case in a table,

"Made what now?" Kira asks as Dr Oliver opens the case and when he did the teens stared in shock,

"Are those?" Zedreck asked with a smile appearing on his face and their teacher nods,

"Yes Morphers"

* * *

**As I said before I'm so sorry for the late chapter, hope you all enjoyed it**

**Steelredwolf out :)**


End file.
